


The Ole Switcheroo

by Dameceles



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Heavy Petting, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Smut, Voyeurism, magical body swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dameceles/pseuds/Dameceles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sumia and Henry want to get intimate. How better to understand what each other liked than first hand experience?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ole Switcheroo

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this [kink meme prompt](http://fe-kink-meme.tumblr.com/post/77926688007/sumiahenry-having-sex-while-in-each-others), warning for (pronoun) weirdness.

The Plegian sorcerer had proposed and the Ylissean Pegasus knight agreed to marry months ago. Since then they'd tried several times to be intimate. But Sumia's clumsiness and Henry's over enthusiasm always seemed to get in the way, causing arousal to turn to unsatisfied frustration. Then they'd realized a solution- that spell that let them swap bodies! How better to understand what each other liked than first hand experience?

Despite still being on board with the plan, Sumia couldn’t help but fret. The last time Henry had performed that spell she’d spent the entire time in his body worried about possibly breaking something. It’s not like they’d be leaving the tent, or possibly even the bedroll… maybe if she just concentrated on him, she’d be able to stop worrying.

"Sumia?" Henry called out, loudly.

Loud enough to startle Sumia and cause her to knock over the neat pile she’d stacked her clothing, the breastplate, gauntlets, and boots of her pegknight armor into on top of her pack. A short chirp of a laugh escaped Henry as he led her away from the new mess and onto the chalk circles he’d drawn out on the ground. He was currently clad only in his loincloth, while her own modesty was only maintained by her breast-band and smallclothes. 

Despite the nervousness and embarrassment flooding through her, Sumia nodded when Henry asked permission to cast the spell. Between one blink and the next, the magical swapping of minds happened seamlessly. He(she) looked up to see Henry(in Sumia's body) standing acrosss from him(her) in the magic circle, watching him(her) intently with a grin that fit on a different face(rather than her own).

With the spell done, they moved to their shared bedrolls. They managed to get comfortable, Sumia making sure there was as much contact between their bare skin as they settled. Clearing his(her) throat, he(she) asked, "Now, what would you like to do?"

Henry's expression (on Sumia's face) was one of befuddlement.

"Don't think about it too hard," Sumia spoke softly (with Henry's voice). "I just want to know if you have any... fantasies or things you've heard about that you'd like to try."

"Hm, not really. What do you like?" She(he) chirped.

Swallowing, a little loudly, Sumia placed his(her) right hand it on her(his) breast. "It feels good when I touch here," he(she) said clearly. His(her) hand curving around a full breast and firmly squeezing it.

A surprised squawk escaped Sumia's mouth (a noise she hadn't know her tongue was capable of making), before it melted into a low moan with Henry arching her(his) back and pressing her(his) breasts closer to the pleasuring hand.

Sumia could feel a hot blush spreading across his(her) cheeks (Henry's face), eyes growing wide at the unabashed response. Only the breastband kept some semblance of modesty between them, but it didn't hide the fact that her(his) nipples were peaking underneath the stretched fabric. With Henry's mind, it didn't take Sumia's body long to get excited apparently.

Thankfully Sumia was knocked out of this daze when a laugh (that belonged completely to Henry) twittered out. "You're right! This does feel good," her(his) laughter didn't even quiet down as Henry brought her(his) hand to the neglected breast and cupped with another low moan.

Despite the many...erotic stories Sumia had perused, she didn't remember ever having read about laughter during intimacy. But, if she thought about it, laughing together wasn't really a bad thing. It'd be terrible if this was just a dry, serious affair. 

With that thought, Sumia giggled at Henry's enthusiasm and encouraged, "I like it when you touch me, and not just there. When we hold hands, when we cuddle, and..." He(she) leaned close and gently nuzzled their noses. "And when we kiss."

At that Henry quickly leaned in to give his(her) lips a chaste peck, like they'd done dozens of times before this. Though this time Sumia slid a hand up (to tangle in her long curls) and hold her(him) close so he(she) could deepen the kiss. At first Henry stiffened with uncertainty, but after a few gentle moments she(he) was soon happy to share breaths and smile against his(her) mouth.

After a light kiss, Sumia pulled back enough to ask, "Do you like this?"

Silvered curls bounced as she(he) nodded, "Mmhm! But it doesn't feel as good as what we were doing before..." 

Noticing that her(his) hand hadn't stopped fondling a breast, Sumia snorted in amusement (an unladylike and surprisingly masculine when made by Henry's body). But she understood, this was a learning session after all and Henry wanted to know what felt good to her. So Sumia leaned back and asked, "Want me to show what else feels good?"

Another laugh fluttered out of her(his) mouth as Henry nodded, so Sumia took her(his) free hand in his(hers) moving it steadily down from her(his) chest, over a taunt stomach towards that secret place between her(his) legs. Once there, their joined hands traced over her(his) hips, thighs, and rubbing through the fabric of her(his) smallclothes. At the steady repetition of the teasing touch Henry shifted her(his) stance so her(his) knees could press together, while her(his) occupied hand began pinching at the peak of a covered nipple.

By this Sumia understood that despite the body and unfamiliar reactions, Herny’s arousal was building. But it didn’t hurt to ask, “You like this?” 

“Yeah, it tingles,” her(his) reply was breathy.

Sumia let go to push his(her) fingers into his(her) mouth to moisten them further, then again guiding Henry’s hand. “It feels even better when you touch inside.” Saying those words aloud made Sumia blush hotter, but he(she) still guided their hands- joined fingers slipping into the dampened smalls' she(he) wore to touch her body’s most sensitive flesh. Carefully, he(she) moved their fingers to rub through the curls, circling wide but drawing smaller with each motion. It was difficult to do this blind without the feedback of pleasure, but when he(she) felt a warm slickness on his(her) fingertips Sumia knew this roundabout method was still right on track. Their touch slid then, and Sumia settled into the pattern she knew brought pleasure- down, then slightest dip, then up against to that bundle of nerves that inevitably made her see stars.

Henry squirmed, a high-pitched croon escaped her(his) lips, and when Sumia removed his(her) grip her(his) fingers kept stroking without guidance. This was completely surreal. Sumia watching her own hand touching her own breast and private flesh yet felt nothing- because she watched out the eyes of another. He(She) could feel that breaths drew faster, and although the stirring in his(her) loins was strange compared to the familiar ache that built down below, it was obvious Henry's body(and she) was not unaffected by all this petting.

Tension crept into the lines of Sumia's body, brows furrowed in a way that indicated mounting pleasure rather than frustration. He(she) reached back down between her(his) thighs, dipped his(her) finger deep inside and curled- that pushed her(him) over the edge. Henry gave a full body shudder and crowed as he came, the movement of her(his) hands halted altogether. Sumia felt the borrowed body squeeze around his(her) finger, and the shudder echoed through him(her). 

Then the tension and tightness disappeared, Henry visibly slumped with a sigh. She(He) was breathing fast, but still managed to say, “Wow, that was great! I wouldn’t have guessed it could be like that.” And chattered on how it was different from the times he’d touched himself in his own body. Then she(he) looked down to where their bodies joined and asked, “Does that feel good for you too? Do you want to try to put something else in?”

Sumia knew he(she) must be blushing to the roots of Henry's pale hair as he(she) withdrew his(her) hand. “T-that’s okay. I-I mean, this the first time we’ve tried this. Shouldn’t we wait to be more ready?”

“Oh, you look plenty ready to me.” Henry sent a pointed look at the tent in his(her) loincloth that’d formed.

Despite a few more hesitations, Sumia found her fiancé to be insistent- and they undressed until there wasn’t a stitch between them. However, as they tried to move into a proper position, her clumsiness came to the forefront and caused their borrowed bodies to crash together. But Henry only gave a twittering laugh underneath him(her), while he(she) struggled back onto his(her) hands and knees, taking his weight off her(him, but actually Sumia’s) body. One he(she) was up, she(he) spread her(his) legs to give him(her) better access. 

He(She) took Henry's shaft in hand and found the borrowed body’s entrance, which was still wet and swollen with arousal. But Henry didn’t let out a peep as he(she) pressed in, until their hips were flush. It's a completely foreign sensation. A body part Sumia didn't normally possess being engulfed by wet, pliant warmth. Every nerve was his(her) borrowed body suddenly buzzed, hypersensitive. He(she) was consumed by awareness of small hands clutching at his(her) shoulders, of how their chests brushed with every panted breath, of how her(his) legs hooked over his(her) hips and ground their bodies more tightly. Sumia didn't know how to resist the urge of release in this borrowed body. When Henry cooed with delight and tightened while he(she) was inside, that's all it took for him(her) to climax. 

When he(she) finally came down from the orgasmic high, Sumia found herself panting apologies against Henry's neck(or rather her own that he'd borrowed) with her(his) arms wrapped tight around him(her). Henry's touch feathered over his(her) back as she(he) shushed, "Don't say sorry, that was good! I could tell you really liked that." 

“It’s supposed to last longer than that.” He(she) groaned at the blithe reaction. 

She(he) giggled that it tickled when Sumia shifted and pulled out. “Then we’ll have to practice lots, huh?” Henry gave his(her) lips a quick peck as they settled more comfortably onto their sides against the bedroll, then asked, “After we’ve rested and I’ve reversed the spell, want to do this again?”


End file.
